Halo: NightWolf5
by MrCoggis
Summary: The story of a squad of ODST's thrown into a mission they would rather not do but must if they want to go home. Game of Thrones references. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism ONLY.


_**Halo – NightWolf-5**_

The pelican shook violently as it touchdown on the hangar floor of the UNSC ship _Black Castle,_ causing Jon to stir in his seat a little. "Sorry about that!" he heard the voice of the pilot yelling from the pelican's cockpit. "Landing gear got a bit sticky there, I'll sort that out in a bit."

Jon sighed, resting his head back on the seat for a moment. "Welcome home boys." He said to the others in their seats as he began to unbuckle himself.

Grenn was already one step ahead of him. "And it's about fucking time too." He yawned. "I swear we must have been stuck in that shit hole they call Pavilion for fucking ages, I swear if see that place ever again it would be too soon."

Pyp stepped in next to him, his sack of belongs resting on his shoulder. He patted his fellow squad member on the shoulder. "Shut up Grenn, you'll be missing that place within the week. Saying 'I wish I was still fighting Hingeheads'" the results of Pyp's mocking imitation of Grenn could be seen all over the Grenn's face. His nostrils flaring and facing turning red with irritation.

"Fuck you Pyp, One day soon I going to smack you so hard." He pushed his fellow Corporal's hand off of his shoulder before his face started to lighten up, the pair bursting into laughter as they gathered the rest of their belongings.

"Alright you useless bastards, get off this ship before I throw you off myself." Sergeant Alliser lazily barked at them, his voice missing the joyful tone of Pyp and Grenn's and but was filled with the condescending loathing of a drill Sergeant.

Jon couldn't help but smile as he watched his squad of ODST's bicker and banter with each other, it made a welcome change to the constant fire-fighting with Insurgents. It had barely been 24 hours ago that they just been briefed to return to _Black Castle_ after the UNSC had defend their outpost on Pavilion from Insurgent forces, the Insurgent forces outnumbering the UNSC 3-1. Almost three and a half months of solid fighting, bullets flying over head, explosions going off every so often, your arse hunkered deep in the mud created by the constant rain of that made up the atmosphere of Pavilion. Why it was a colony Jon would never know.

As could be expected and despite all the joking, Jon and his squad were happy to see it behind them.

Jon followed his squad on to the deck of _Black Castle's_ hangar, though there were a few differences since the last time he had seen it, it felt good to be back. Jon looked about him, for the most part he could see familiar faces people he had gotten to know on board, all of whom gave a polite nod as they walked past him, some even stopping to pat on the back and welcome him back.

However, the most noticeable change to the crew of the _Black Castle_ , was the Engineer floating around in the far right hand corner of the hangar, seemingly fiddling and tinkering with one of the Pelican, its tentacles flapping about all around the inner workings of the drop ship. Jon had heard the news while down on Pavilion about how the Engineers were now on their side and that they were breeding more of them so that they could eventually station them on every UNSC Ship, as wished by the board of Admirals.

Jon found the sight a little unnerving, the only time he had seen any other Engineers was down the scope of he's DMR, now knowing that they were just completely innocent tech gecks made him feel somewhat guilty but he just kept reminding himself that they were strapped with explosives and could have killed anyone of his squad. That helped him sleep a bit easier.

Pyp also seemed to have noticed the purple alien in the corner, his face lighting up with excitement like a kid in candy shop. "Seriously, we have ENGINEERS onboard now?" He bit his finger nails at the thought of possibilities "That's so cool, they are going to pimp our dicks!"

"That's not what's going to pimp _my_ dick." Grenn muttered to himself loudly while slouching back, completely ignoring the Engineer but looking over to another part of the hangar where most of the supply crates were being placed by forklifts and workers alike. One of the workers moving some of the smaller crates was a young , slim, red-head wearing a grey tank top, cargo pants and big steel-tipped boots. Jon didn't even have to look at Grenn to know where his eyes were placed. "Whoo, she defiantly gets a hooray."

With a sigh and a smirk Jon gave Grenn a hard smack round the back of his head, causing him to swear loudly. "Bastard! What was that for I was only looking!" almost yelled out, not really sounding angry just more annoyed than anything else.

Jon gripped his shoulder lightly. "She's not your type mate." With a lazy finger he pointed in red-headed women's direction. "Take a really good look at her, anyone who can kick your arse is not your type mate."

"Don't tell him that Snow." Alliser butted his way into the conversation with what could almost be considered a smile. "He probably like to have the women beat him up when the beds shacking." He stepped away with a shit-eating grin on his face while Pyp who was walking behind him began piss himself laughing.

"Shut up Al. I'd smack you if I weren't your Sergeant." Grinn laughed.

They all laughed together if together as they made their way to the hangar exit, however before they got too close to the exit door the heavy metal doors rushed open and a man in an officer's uniform came to greet them. "You four must be NightWolf squad." He said bluntly after he stopped them. "Which of you is Warrant Officer Jon Stark?" he said looking between them.

Jon stepped forward, he had snapped back into military mode and had drop the previous personality he had been using with his squad.

The officer raised an eyebrow, seemingly confused for a moment or two as he look at Jon from head to toe. "They didn't tell me you were so young, no matter. Admiral Mormont would like to speak with you in the Briefing room."

Jon's heart sank as he head those words, all the joy and cheerfulness had had felt moments ago were replaced with dread. The last time Admiral Mormont had briefed him on a mission, he and his squad were sent to Pavilion to battle Insurgents nonstop for three months.

Jon sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Ok." He managed to mutter. "One moment sir." He didn't wait for the officer to reply and turned to his squad. "Go set yourselves up in the cafeteria, I won't be long so one of you make me a coffee.

"Aye, sir." Pyp nodded.

"Boot-licker." Jon heard Grenn mutter under his breath.

The officer stepped back into the conversation. "Right. WO Stark, if you would like to follow me to the briefing room.

The Officer lead Jon into the briefing room, it was a large dimly lit box room with one singular chair facing a giant monitor. As Jon entered the room he turned to thank the Officer but the door closed before he could even say anything.

He rested he's equipment and belonging on the ground next to the chair before seating himself in it. only a minute or so later the giant monitor in front to him burst to life, causing Jon to squint a little as his eyes readjusted. On the screen Admiral Mormont could be seen sitting himself down in his own, much more comfortable, chair. "Good morning Jon." He began. "It's good to see your still in one piece. How was your mission on Pavilion?"

"Bloody Sir." Jon Answered, closing his eyes for a monet as he thought back to some of the moments of battle. "There was a lot of heavy fighting and the odds were against us, but we pulled through, most of us anyway."

The Admiral reached for something off screen, when his hand returned he was holding a glass of whiskey. He took a sip before continuing. "The odds were never against you." He smiled lightly at him, he's eyes sharing a similar tiredness to that of Jon's. "You may have been out number but you weren't out gunned and you had your ODST training behind you, you and your men have made earth proud."

"Thank you sir, but I can tell that that's not why you called me in here."

Mormont slouched back in his chair and sighed. "No Jon it isn't. We have another mission for you and your squad."

"With all due respect Admiral, me and my men have just been through hell and back. It won't go down well to send them back into the field so soon."

"I understand that." Admiral Mormont was now leaning forward and he's glass was drained. "But this mission won't involve you sitting in a foxhole for three months, this will even espionage."

" _Espionage?_ " Jon echoed the word. "But sir my squad has no real experience with espionage, surly there is someone more qualified."

"If there were Jon I would have sent them, hell if they were available I would have sent a team of Spartans in if could. But sadly no, there isn't anyone else, at least no else that I think could pull it off." A data pad was handed to the Admiral by someone off screen. "I'll be sending you the proper details soon but for now I'll give you the basic principle of the mission."

The Admiral fiddled with the data pad before turning it round to show Jon what he was looking at. "This man is called Trevor Lanster." The old man began. "He is believed to be one of the mastermind generals of the Insurgent armies, until now he was never used to command troops due to his 'Unsavoury' tactics but with the recent defeat on Pavilion the Insurgent leaders are getting desperate. Your Mission is to infiltrate the enemy and capture Lanster alive."

Jon crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted."

Jon brushed the sweat "What would be in it for my men, what will their reward be? It'll take some convincing."

Admiral Mormont smiled lightly again. "That's been covered Jon don't you worry, I've managed to convince the board to give you day of shore leave for every day you spent on Pavilion and every day you spend on this mission, when you get back of course."

Jon's eyebrows were raised as far as they could go. "So you're saying that we'll get three and a half months shore leave?"

"Plus however long it takes for you to complete this mission." Mormont leaned back in his chair again and refilled his glass. "I suggest you take your time with this one." He laughed.

Jon was smiling more then he'd ever smiled before, he hadn't had any shore leave in over 3 years, it'd be good to go back and see the family again. "Take should be all the reward they need sir, thank you."

Admiral Mormont's dropped slightly, as though he was a bit more concerned. "One last thing, your being given a new squad member for this mission."

Puzzled Jon asked. "Ok, who is it sir?"

The Admiral sighed. "Her name is Ygritte Wild, she's a former sharpshooter for the Insurgents"

For the second time today Jon's joy and cheerfulness had been drained from him. "Sir that's highly irregular! Why would you post someone like that on an espionage mission?"

"She's there because she knows how to get you inside." The Admiral said before draining his glass. She's working for us now, she's been under observations for a month now and she's made no attempt to contact the enemy. I know it'll take you time to trust her but she's your biggest hope of completing this mission."

"Very well, sir. If that's all I'll go tell my squad the good news."

"Yes that's all Jon, good luck out there." The monitor died seconds later.

"This mission better go quick." Grenn began to rave as he sorted his new ODST armour. "I can't wait to get back home."

"You're a fucking idiot Grenn." Pyp laughed at him. "You want this mission to last as long as possible, that way you'll get more time off."

"Still, you know what I mean." Grenn fastened his chest plate and gave it a hard smack to check that it was on properly. Once that was done he moved to go help load the weapons and gear on to the pelican but saw someone moving towards them.

"Hang about, it's that fit ginger bird!" he called to the rest of them.

This was in fact the same women from before, this time she was dressed to the nines in ODST armour and held a Sniper Rifle in her hands. "Private first class Ygritte Wild Reporting as ordered." She gave a mock salute and slouched where she was standing. He voice place her accent somewhere around northern England, Manchester perhaps.

"You what?" Grenn found himself dumbstruck.

"Oh fuck." Jon whispered to himself, he stood and approached the rookie. "Boys this is Ygritte, she shall be joining us on this mission due to her..." he paused to find the words. "Expert knowledge."

Grenn sat there gouping for moment before he snapped out and said. "Yes, I'm Corporal Grenn, I hope we'll get allow fi-"he was about to approach her but was cut short when Pyp grabbed the back of his armour and yanked him in the ship. "Names Peter, people hear call me Pyp. That over there is Al, short for Allister, he doesn't say much but that's because he's on grumpy old sod."

Jon stepped in before anyone could say more. "Now that your all acquainted, all of you get your shit and get on the Pelican."

"Aye aye, Mr Snow." Few out much more out of the others they all got on to the Pelican and sat waiting, talking to each other."

Ygritte looked at Jon puzzled. "You didn't tell them who I am, why?"

"It'll only cause discord in the ranks, they won't trust you. Not something we can afford on this kind of mission."

Ygritte smiled at him. "I have nothing to hide, 'Snow'." He turned and sat herself with the other son the Pelican.

As Jon too went to go join his squad he rubbed his eyes again. This was going to be an interesting mission.


End file.
